


Wet

by Just_another_phenOMOnon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Golden shower, M/M, NSFW Art, Piss kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, pissing, sex and piss guys...sex and piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_phenOMOnon/pseuds/Just_another_phenOMOnon
Summary: A trio I’ve been thinking a lot about lately...having some fun. 😏💦
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier/Ezio Auditore, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Wet

Ezio pulled off of Jaskier's cock and lowered his head further to lave his tongue lazily over Jaskier's stretched hole...  
...stretched around Geralt's cock as he fucked into the bard from behind.

"...Fucking _gods_... _please_..." Jaskier moaned as Ezio stood and covered his mouth with a kiss instead.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against the bard's lips as the pressure singing in his midsection grew to a fever pitch.

"Yes..." Jaskier's breathless whisper hot and enticing. "Melitele help me, I want to _feel_ it..."

Ezio stood, allowing a hand to cup Jaskier's cheek before taking a step back. He cocked his hips forward and tilted his head back, allowing his eyes to slide closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my woefully small sketchbook O.O
> 
> I'm still working on my figure drawing, so I hope you all enjoy this bit of filth. <3
> 
> (I will now take your votes for a better title XD)


End file.
